Incomplete
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: This is my first one shot so you'll have to go easy on me. Something happens to Amy and its up to Sonic to save her and he makes a desision now on his new discovery he found out about himself and his feelings for Amy. Told from Sonic's POV


This is my first one shot so go easy on me! I'm not a very good one shot person...so please tell me if its good or not, maybe i can keep working on it! Thanx! Told from Sonic's POV.

_'I have to stop him! I can't believe he took her! I won't let him get away with this.'_ I ran faster and faster making my heart beat harder and harder. My heart was both flying and drowning at the same time. I didn't know what to do. I thought about the last thing I said to her last night.

--flashback--

I had asked her on a date to talk to her about something and I was worried that she would take it the wrong way. For the first time in my life, I walked slowly up to her door and after thinking it over, I gently knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" I heard her scream from inside the house. I heard many sounds as if she was being hurried. I heard crashes and it sounded as if she was accidently breaking some things. "I'm coming!"

"Take your time." I hollered back. I heard a few more crashes and then a lot of footsteps. I heard her run up to the door and she opened it. She was even more gorgeous than I remembered her. She seemed to glow. I didn't know what was going on. I swallowed my heart and it was beating harder than ever. Who knew I could feel this way about Amy. I never liked her before and then all of a sudden...i did? It didn't make any since. I mean, I knew I've always had a part in me that liked her but, never like this. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I could barely breath. I just stood there with a dazed look on my face.

"Well?" Amy asked me, but I just stood there silent. I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell her she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but I just couldn't. "You could at least say something, Sonic." I finally shook myself out of it.

"You look..." Amy expected me to finish and I knew we weren't going anywhere unless I gave her a compliment. "...uh...great." Amy blushed, as usual, to the words I told her. She always had blushed when I said something to her, but this time was different. She blushed so much she turned from pink to red from head to foot. I almost blushed back but I made myself stop by thinking of something else.

"So where are we going? I've dreamed about this for years...you and me going out on a date..." She grabbed my arm and pulled me close. "This'll be so romantic." I smiled innocently and blushed a little. "Well, we better get going." She pulled me away from the house as if she knew where we were going. I took her to the lake. There I bought her some dinner and we sat on a bench right next to the lake.

"Amy..." I said scared of how she might react to what he was about to say. I sighed. "Amy...I don't think...I don't think it'll work."

"What?" Amy looked very confused and didn't know what to think.

"Look, you're a nice girl, and I like you alot, it's just...I don't have time for you...and if Eggman finds out, he'll use you to get to me and there's a good chance that he'll kill you and me too for that matter. Do you understand?" I looked at her. She looked sad, no, really sad. She looked as if she was gonna kill herself right then and there, right in front of me. Her heart sunk and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Oh...ok...um...i understand Sonic...you don't like me..."

"No no no! I like you, alright, it's just...I fight crime and try to help out everyone and with Eggman trying to destroy everything, I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved...with anyone." I could sense she was really dissappointed. She tried to hide it but I saw a few tears stream down her face and down her chin. "I'm sorry." I lowered my head and she just looked at me. More and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Just then she stood up and ran. "Wait! Amy!" She didn't turn around, she just kept running. I almost went after her, but I knew that Amy needed time to herself to think things over. I sat back down and burried my head in my hands. "What have I done?" I whispered. Just then, I heard Amy scream. I stood up immediately and ran as fast as I could to the direction that she went. It was Eggman! Eggman had her in the claw of his ship.

"Hahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed. "So sorry to disturb you, Sonic. But I need her for a while. You see I'm rather lonely and I need someone to talk to. I think I'll talk to her for a while and then...i don't know...maybe I'll kill her just for the fun of it. For some entertainment."

"EGGMAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed from the claw. She tried to break free but couldn't.

"Amy, just hold on! I'll get you out of there!" I screamed back. Just then I turned into a ball and went straight for the ship. I just barely hit it, Eggman made the ship blast off from sight as I landed back on the ground.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed as she dissappeared. I just stood there. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I thought about what I had just done.

_'If I had gone after her, none of this would've happened!'_ I clenched my fists tight and then looked up angrily at where Eggman's ship had dissapeared and sped off.

--flashback ends--

I seemed to go faster and faster as I thought about what might be happening to Amy. Poor, sweet little Amy, all alone in that creepy place. She's probably scared! I have to save her! Who cares what happens to me! As long as she comes out all right! I can't let it end like that! I have to save her, I just have to! Amy, I'm coming! I sped towards Eggman's hideout. It was always in the same place and he was always there thinking that i'll never find out where he is. He's such a moron! I was running so fast that I think I was running faster than the speed of sound and that's pretty dang fast. I finally got to his hideout and before I got up to it, I stopped to rest for a minute to think of a plan. My heart was racing too fast to think of a good plan, so I just thought of a simple one. 'No matter what happens to me, Amy gets out all right and Eggman gets destroyed!' _'That's a pretty good plan...I think...I hope...I hope it works.'_ I took a deep breath. "Well...here I go." I took one more deep breath before I raced up to the door and destroyed the whole door getting in. I ran down to the main room where Eggman already was.

"Sonic, I've been wondering when you'd get here." Eggman said looking at him evily. I looked around. Amy wasn't in there.

"Where's Amy?"

"Who's that?"

"YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS! NOW WHERE IS SHE!"

"If you'll have that attitude, I think I'll just kill her now. I was going to do it in a minute anyway." Eggman pressed a big red button on his chair and a huge flat square appeared out of the ground and tilted up to where everyone could see it. On it, Amy was tied to it and gagged. She struggled to get loose when she saw me and she sounded as if she was trying to scream my name.

"Let her go!"

"Or what?"

"Or...I'll kill you."

"That seems a little dark for you, don't you think?" Eggman said raising his eyebrow.

"I'll do it! Don't think I won't! I'll do anything for her!" Amy's eyes widened.

"Anything?" Eggman said as if he was trying to give me a hint. I thought for a minute and then looked at him.

"A trade!"

"Sorry, I don't trade, I always end up getting something that already broken."

"No, not that!" I thought for one more minute. "If you let Amy go...I'll let you kill me instead...in her place." I knew what I was doing and I would do anything for her, even give up my own life. I just then realized. I did love her. I had denied it for so long and everyone told me, but I never believed. I loved her. I've always loved her and never even known it. I can't believe it took me so long to realize it. I looked at Eggman who was thinking hard at the offer I had just given him. "Well? Do we have a deal?" I looked over at Amy and she was shaking her head frantically. I saw a tear or two stream down her face. She knew I wouldn't do as she said, instead, I listened to my heart.

"Fine! I'll kill you in her place. Bocoe! Docoe! Get this girl down and tie Sonic up. The two robots did as they were told. They cut her down and ungagged her. Amy ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Please don't do it, Sonic. Please!" She begged me. I looked at her sadly.

"I'll be ok." I pulled her chin up to look at her and I smiled. "I'll always be with you. I finally realized...after all these years...I love you, Amy." Her eyes brightened.

"...Y...you do?" I nodded slowly.

"You have to trust me that I know what I'm doing. I'll be with you everywhere you go and I'll never leave you." More tears streamed down her face and she buried her face in my chest. Bocoe and Docoe walked up to me slowly. I looked at them and then back at Amy. "I gotta go."

"No! I won't let you take him from me!" Amy stood up with fire burning in her eyes. She pulled out her hammer and was ready to hit everything in sight.

"Amy..." She turned back to me and I looked her in the eyes. She sighed and lowered her head. "...I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sonic." She said trembling. I walked with Bocoe and Docoe over to where Amy was on the large square. Amy fell to her knees as she watched her hero and lover being lifted up to where she once hung. I never took my eyes off her, and she didn't either.

"Alright." Eggman said. "I've been waiting for this day all my life. Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog. Hahaha!" Just then he pressed a button and a huge laser shot at me.

"SONIC!" Amy cried. The last thing I heard was her screaming my name. The laser hit me and I died. A year later, Amy was heart broken. She knew she could've done something to save me. She walked up to my grave. She told them to put it on my favorite hill where I'd go to clear my head and feel the wind. She held a single rose and placed it by the tombstone. At that moment, she felt a presence. My presence. I kept my promise. I stayed with her wherever she went and she knew I was there. She could feel it. A single tear rolled down her face as she read the tombstone.

**'Here lies Sonic the Hedgehog:**

**A true hero and an even greater friend'**

Well there ya go! I sure hope you liked it, it took me forever! Please review and no flames! They're mean and they hurt! Haha!


End file.
